Parece infinito
by Saisho-Orenji
Summary: [Two-Shot][Shōnen-ai][SasuNaruSasu] Otra persecución de Naruto para traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Como si nunca fuera a dejar de seguirle. "—Bueno, ahora puedes verlo como un Hokage reclutando a su consejero principal".


Kishimoto Masashi ®

Número de palabras: 1,941 (shot)

* * *

—Dame ramen. El más grande y cargado que tengas.

Parecía que hablaba de café, algo igual de anormal para pedir en un bar.

—Lo lamento, bombón, sólo tengo alcohol —dijo, esbozando una libidinosa sonrisa con sus carnosos labios pintados de carmesí—. También puedo ayudarte en alimentarte de otra forma…

Y, con la barra entre ellos, se le acercó de más. Él no podía sentir más tristeza por ese tipo de mujeres. Así que le sonrió de manera juguetona sin apartase.

—Preciosa, sólo necesito alimento del que recarga energías, si no te molesta.

Un brillo de desafío cruzó por los ojos de la mujer mientras se alejaba para perderse a través de la puerta hacia la cocina.

El hombre recién llegado a la barra pasó una mano por sus alborotados cabellos oscuros, en un intento de aparentar indiferencia. El lugar estaba tranquilo. Demasiado para su gusto. Por eso, cuando, al agudizar el oído, logró entender la conversación entre una pareja que se encontraba en el rincón más oscuro del bar de mala muerte donde fue a parar en ese pueblo fronterizo del País del Agua, clavó su disimulada atención en ellos.

—…toda la noche —dijo el hombre, que se escuchaba de unos cincuenta y tantos años, los cuales se tornaron asquerosos cuando su acompañante habló.

—Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que quiera, Hidoki-sama —dijo en tono meloso una joven de quizá veinti-pocos—. Usted manda… soy su sumisa —casi susurra de forma provocadora.

No pudo evitar tratar de mirarles por el rabillo del ojo, siéndole la situación demasiado curiosa para lo cotidiana que debe de ser por estos lares. Pero entonces una conversación entre los hombres de una mesa justo detrás de él llamó su atención.

—El Hokage debe ser un vago de mierda, ¿eh?

—¿Y ahora por qué?

—Aquí dice —hubo ruido del papel al moverse—, que aún no se sabe ni el polvo de él.

—Pues no es nada nuevo… —dice uno de los hombres con pereza—. Debe andar en un asunto importantísimo y algo así como de "secreto de Estado" pa-

—Y un cuerno con eso. Obviamente está evadiendo sus responsabilidades. Ya decía yo que no es inteligente poner a cargo de toda una aldea a un mocoso. A saber qué barbaridad hizo para que lo destituyeran y que tomara el cargo el Ninja Copia.

—Es bien sabido que no es más que un regente, Shōta. Todos en Konoha todavía le son fieles y le esperan, creo que hasta lo están buscando por todo el mundo.

—Sí —continuó el otro hombre en un tono de voz más bajo, pero siendo aún audible para el entrometido de la barra—. Por eso mismo su poder militar está por los suelos. Me he enterado de que es cuestión de tiempo para que Kumogakure comience s-

—Aquí tienes, dulzura —dijo la mujer detrás de la barra que el hombre no se dio cuenta cuándo volvió, impidiéndole oír lo demás—. Yo misma lo preparé con cariño.

La sonrisa roja, con intensiones aún más rojas, empezó a fastidiarle.

—Gracias, preciosa. —Había perdido el humor para pensar en un apodo meloso diferente para parecer creativo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué comía y menos lo recuerda. Justo cuando trató de recuperar el hilo de la conversación, sintió una presencia… no, sintió _la _presencia. Se le tensó todo el cuerpo. Era tenue; un chakra frío, oscuro, apenas perceptible, como si se estuviera acercando…

O liberando.

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse y el alboroto de la tormenta de afuera fue lo que esta vez estorbó.

—¡Danos todos los barriles y botellas de lo más fuerte que tengas, mujer! —Exigió uno de los cuatro hombres que habían entrado, todos entre estridentes risas y ya apestando demasiado a lo que seguían reclamando—. Oe, tú —llamó al único hombre a la barra, situándose a un lado de él—. ¿No te he visto por aquí antes?

Le devolvió la mirada, una no muy agradable. Con sólo darles un vistazo superficial supo que eran mercenarios o quizá algo más bajo, como bandidos. Iban igual de desaliñados que un perro a la lluvia, claro, porque venían de ella.

—He estado unos días en el pueblo, es posible —le respondió sin una pizca de emoción en la voz.

Había vuelto su atención a su comida, en apariencia. La presencia, la puta presencia, no debía perderla. No era de ninguno de los hombres que acababan de entrar, eso seguro.

—Oi —volvió a llamarle el que parecía el líder de la banda. —Si has estado por los alrededores, nos podrás ayudar. —A la mierda, ¿por qué no se callaba? Si de por sí no es precisamente un ninja sensor, y claramente no había moldeado algo de chakra natural que podría ayudarle; si le molestaban, esto de rastrear era difícil con una presencia tan pequeña. —Hemos estado buscando a un chico. Alto, rubio y de ojos azules, ¿lo has visto?

—No —contestó sin pensar, brusco y seco. La presencia creció ligeramente. ¡Joder, sí!

Un repentino golpe sobre la madera de la barra, justo enfrente de su cuenco de comida, le distrajo.

—Creo que no me estás entendiendo, mocoso cabrón.

Para este punto, ambos eran la atracción principal de todos los escasos comensales y bebedores del lugar. Le volteó a ver, con sus enormes ojos pardos, penetrando los otros, negros e inyectados en sangre.

—No, tú no estás entendiéndome a mí. Te acabo de decir que no he visto a quien sea que estés buscando para violártelo o a saber qué puñetas de sádico se te ocurran, así que deja de joderme.

El mercenario dio unos golpes al aire, que terminaron volcando algunos bancos de la barra y sillas de las mesas cerca de ésta.

—¡Puto niñato! —Los otros tres que venían con él se colocaron como sus guardaespaldas mientras se le acercaba al castaño.

Esquivó todos los puñetazos del líder como si jugara a los quemados con un genin. En uno de esos, cuando el hueco en su defensa fue tan evidente que le ofendía, soltó su primer golpe, que dio de lleno en el enorme y duro estómago del mayor, haciéndolo caer al piso, casi vomitando y doblado a la mitad sobre sí mismo. Pero había otros tres, los cuales fueron hasta menos hábiles. Su error fue lucirse mientras les partía de todo a golpes. ¿A quién se lucía? Si nadie de ahí le reconocía. Ah, sí, se lucía a sí mismo. Se decía: mírate, eres genial, podrías masticarlos y escupir sus huesos.

Por eso dejó de pensar, y cuando el que creía derrotado, el líder, le llegó por detrás y le aprisionó un brazo, torciéndoselo hacia la espalda, respondió con ninjutsu. Pero no cualquier ninjutsu, no, él debía hacer uno que sólo él era famoso por hacerlo. Su chakra brilló y giró comprimido en la palma de su mano libre, antes de dar media vuelta y estrellarlo contra el torso del hombre y alzarlo, girando sobre sí mismo, hasta hacerlo atravesar una de las paredes del local.

El chico se carcajeó, uniéndose a él el ruido de la lluvia que se colaba dentro y murmullos entre la gente que comenzaron a alzarse en el silencio.

—¡Pero qué lindo vuelas, hombre! —Exclamó burlón, volviendo a reír, ante el cuerpo que yacía en el lodo, rodeado de astillas y madera ahora inservible.

Algo frío y filoso se posó en su cuello, llegando de detrás de él.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Ronroneó en su oído la voz aguda de la bar ténder—. Aunque se ve bastante sexy todavía, ese disfraz no le mejora, Hokage-sama.

Reverenda mierda mil veces.

—Debería saber que todo aldeano, incluyendo los dueños de bares, sin importar el país, sin importar la locación… —continuó murmurando con los labios casi pegados a su lóbulo—, tenemos su recompensa en la mira…

La mano —que sostenía un cuchillo sobre su yugular— y el antebrazo dentro del rango de visión del castaño, de repente se tensaron, seguidos del brazo, luego del cuerpo completo de la mujer, hasta que, soltando su arma, colapsó sobre la barra, gimiendo incontrolablemente. Libre, el hombre se dio media vuelta y la vio ahí, luchando contra convulsiones que le sacudían.

—¿Pero qué demon-? ¡Woh! —Algo le jaló demasiado fuerte de un brazo, y le hizo avanzar hacia el hueco que él mismo había creado—. ¡Oi, ¿qué te crees, imbécil, qué-?!

—Cierra el hocico y sígueme —le espetó su interceptora, la mujer que hablaba libidinosamente hace unos momentos con el hombre de cincuenta y tantos años.

—Es él…

—La mujer del bar lo dijo: ¡es el Hokage!

—¡El Hokage, está aquí!

—¡El Hokage! ¡El hombre del cabello café, es él!

Todos en el local estaban alertando al pueblo. Tenían una enorme recompensa en las manos. Muchos aldeanos se abalanzaron a las entradas del bar —la principal, la trasera y la recién creada— pero no le veían. Parecía que la chica y él fueran invisibles y hasta intangibles para toda esa gente excitada por el descubrimiento, y que ellos esquivaban bajo la lluvia.

Apenas unos minutos después, calados hasta los huesos, rodeados del rugido de la tormenta, la mujer le arrastró hasta un callejón, huyendo de las lámparas de petróleo que algunos hombres habían encendido para comenzar su caza por el hombre buscado número uno.

—Cambia el Henge —le ordenó autoritaria, estampándolo contra la pared por los hombros.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Mi cabello real es mucho más llamativ-

—¡Que lo cambies, no que lo anules, idiota! —Con las manos aun estrujando los hombros del hombre, una nube de humo la envolvió, disipándose casi al instante gracias al aguacero, revelando a otra mujer, de cabello y ojos oscuros, más baja, delgada, de ropas ahora nada provocativas y… hay que decirlo: plana—. ¡Anda que no puedo mantener el genjutsu en tanta gente tanto tiempo!

Sin la necesidad de hacer sellos también, realizó el cambio, convirtiéndose ahora en un niño, casi la versión infantil del hombre anterior. Era como la mirada fulminante de esa extraña mujer le hacía sentir: pequeño. Era como si le estuviera salvando. Confió en ella, tanto como para hacerle caso. Siempre confiaría.

Ella asintió, dando su aprobación al brusco cambio que se le logró ocurrir. Le tomó de la mano, como si fuera su hermana mayor, y volvieron al camino encharcado. El pueblo había cobrado vida de repente. Todas las luces posibles estaban encendidas, las mujeres corrían de un lado para otro, los niños —que tomaban todo como juego— se colaban divertidos por la maleza, para luego anunciar que no había nada ni nadie. Los hombres, armados al estilo campesino y cazador, se reunieron en grupos, para iniciar lo que efectivamente, sería una caza.

—¿Pero qué coño…? —murmuró para sí entre el gentío, y a pesar de los gritos, alertas y el chaparrón que caía, la mujer le había oído.

—Cada vez que te descubres en algún lado, ese lugar se vuelve toda una feria.

—¿Qué? —Él nunca se había "descubierto" en ninguna parte. Como todo un gran ninja había sido cauteloso, casi una simple sombra que cubría por un instante allí por donde pasara. ¡Él era el grandioso Hokage de Konohagakure, por el mejor ramen del País del Fuego!

—Sólo cállate y camina —le recriminó jaloneándolo de su pequeña mano. Joder, era pequeñísima comparada con la verdadera—. Hay que sacarte de aquí. No vaya a haber alguien que conozca tu chakra y, con lo imbécil que eres, lo liberes aunque sea un poco.

El hombre con apariencia de pequeño tuvo que tragarse su rabia mientras era llevado casi a la fuerza por la mujer, zigzagueando entre el barullo de personas.

* * *

¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Cualquier opinión será calurosamente bienvenida :), decidí partirlo en dos hasta el momento, espero que no tenga que partirlo en tres más adelante... Bueno, ¡un enorme beso y agradecimiento!


End file.
